Sunny side up
by Zekrom Areo
Summary: Kagome shook her head, "I don't care about that I just… am I going to sprout ears and a tail? Am I going to want to feast on red meat?" She had so many questions but only one answer. "I don't know." Three days later she heard a voice in her head. RE-WRITTEN AND COMPLETED.


/ Hey everyone. I have one thing to say. I have never felt so good before. I know that I haven't written in like… three years and I have an explanation for that. I was 11, I was extremely stupid and I, as I believe had no clue as to what I was doing. 0-0 I think that this is going to be the only one of my fanfictions that I will edit on here because I have another account that I do like and that I don't really get a shit ton of hate on-so after I upload this, I probably will never get on again. You can find my new and better stories at 'Scones of Rage.' /

_One week earlier…_

Kagome stared at her mother in shock.

"So you're telling me that you aren't my real mother?"

"Yes…"

Her heart skipped a beat. How could this be? She was supposed to be normal-well, as normal as a girl jumping through time could be. Kagome already had enough on her chest; dealing with Naraku and demons and all- but this? How was she supposed to not be in shock? How was she not supposed to be freaked out? 'Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you-you're parents are demons and that makes you a demon.' Was she just supposed to not be shocked by this sudden news? News that her mother really wasn't her mother and that Souta wasn't her brother?

She gulped, "Do you… know what kind of demon he was?" Of all things she hoped for, she hoped that he wasn't a toad demon.

Her mother fiddled her finders, "Well, He was a Saber Tooth Tiger demon."

"As in the animals from the Ice Age?"

With a nod, her mother spoke. "I never knew your father but I think that he was a brave man Kagome. Please don't hate him for leaving you-he had good intentions."

Kagome shook her head, "I don't care about that I just… am I going to sprout ears and a tail? Am I going to want to feast on red meat?" She had so many questions but only one answer.

"I don't know."

Three days later she heard a voice in her head.

The night left an uneasy chill down Kagome's spine. Tonight had just felt extremely odd to her. She blew some hot air into her hands, warming them up as best as she could. Shippo sat next to her, licking at a lollypop that Kagome had brought back from her home, he had a large smile on his face. Miroku sat next to Songo, both silent as they watched the fire dance before them, illuminating their faces. Not to far away was Inuyasha, pretending to be asleep when really, he was watching, prepared for anything that threatened his friends.

Shippo's stomach let out a loud rumble as he finished off the lollypop. He shifted, "Hey Kagome… can you make some Ninja food?" He asks.

Songo and Miroku look up and Inuyasha's ear twitches at the word of the delicious noodles.

"Sure, I'll be back." Kagome walked into the forest to collect some water from the river that they had passed.

Kagome let out an irritated sigh and filled up her kettle. She filled it a little below the lid before standing, her eyes transfixed on the dripping water. She would have loved to just take a swim right now, if only she didn't have to go back to the group.

**Mate…**

_What?_

There was a tingling sensation running through Kagome's head and dropped the kettle. _Jewel Shards! _Her eyes zipped around, looking for the source. After a moment of silence, she took a step back before bolting. Kagome, however, hadn't noticed the wild and winding root protruding from the hard soil. Her foot snagged on the large root and she tumbled foreword, crashing into the ground. She hissed in pain and glanced back to check the damage. Her foot didn't look broken, but it definitely was sprained. The swelling had already set in and the bruising was beginning to form. Kagome tried to stand but the pain was unbearable.

"Kagome?"

Kagome glanced up and her eyes widened. "Kouga!" She had never felt so relieved before, "Don't scare me like that! I thought you were some demon!"

Kouga laughed and scratched the back of his head, "Sorry Kagome. I thought you would have recognized my Jewel Shards."

She grabbed a tree next to her for leverage as she stood but she faltered and fell forewords slightly. Kouga was instantly at her side, a hand on her hip and another on her shoulder to balance her. His crystal blue eyes searched her own brown ones, locating pain.

"Hey, we aren't that far from my pack-I can help you there, okay?"

Kagome was about to object, but Kouga didn't listen and lifted her into his arms before taking off.

It was silent back in camp as everyone waited for Kagome to return. Songo pursed her lips, "Maybe I should have gone with her…"

Miroku shrugged, "I'm sure she's fine, the kettle is probably a little heavy and she must have taken a break-"

Miroku was interrupted by Inuyasha, whose ears had popped up straight in alarm. "That scrawny-wolf has Kagome!" He leapt to his feet and bolted in the direction of the scent.

Miroku sighed and stood, bringing his staff with him. Today was going to be a long day.

Kagome rubbed her newly wrapped foot, "Thanks Kouga-you really didn't have to."

The wolf demon sat down next to Kagome, "I wanted to." A small blush feathered his cheeks as he looked into Kagome's eyes.

Kagome was about to speak when Inuyasha had barrelled in.

"Kagome!"

Kagome gulped and went to stand but Kouga stopped her "What do you want Inutrasha?" Kouga asked and flexed his claws, a toothy grin on his lips.

Inuyasha growled fiercely and lunged forward at Kouga, "Leave Kagome alone!" He pounced on the wolf demon and clawed at him, cutting up the un-protected Kouga.

Somehow, Kouga managed to shake the half-demon and Kagome helped him up. "Are you alright?" She asks, concerned with the blood she saw dripping from Kouga's chest.

"Yea" he ran towards Inuyasha, thinking that he could get a hit in when he was thrown into the stone wall. Inuyasha had definitely gotten stronger since the last time they had fought. He cringed and wobbled up to two feet.

Kagome watched from the side, her eyes wide in fright as she watched the two fight. Her heart beat quickly in her chest and it felt like the chamber could explode from her chest at any moment. The blood was pumping through her veins as the fight raged on and she could feel it rising to her face.

_Is this it? _She asked herself, unsure. Kagome could feel a gust of air fly in, dancing and weaving itself between her legs.

**Save him.**

There it was again. That voice.

Kagome inhaled, the cool air burning her nose. Her hands were clenched and she could feel herself changing at a rapid pace. Her ears morphed from their roundness into a more pointed shape and a pain in her lower spine alarmed her of the on growing tail. Her jaw dropped slightly, allowing the fangs to grow in and then over her lower lip. A thin tail swished angrily behind her, whipping at the hard air.

**Save him!**

Kagome pounced.

_"__Kouga...Kouga wake up"_

_A hand laid on his own as his eyes opened, meeting a familiar pair of brown eyes. Everything was blurry before coming into focus and his eyes instantly transferred over to the tail smacking playfully against his arm. He followed it up to Kagome and he gasped._

_"__Y-you're-"_

_"__Yes yes, I know…." Kagome sighed._

_"__A demon!?"_


End file.
